


Mudbloods are Badass

by TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forget It My Patronus is a Pikachu, Giant Squid - Freeform, I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT IN TAGS!!!, I Ship It, IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE WHEN YOU DO!!, M/M, Mudbloods, Mudbloods are awesome, Muggleborns, Muggleborns Slytherin, Next Generation, No forth wall, Revising some parts so reread before the new chapter, Shunning, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tumblr, just read it, knowing everything about everyone and freaking them out, original charaters - Freeform, secret rooms, wifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was raised on a formula of Impalas, Detectives, Doctors, and magic. Lots and lots of magic. Just like every other kid who has ever read Harry Potter I waited on my 11th birthday for my letter to Hogwarts. I have to say I wasn't disappointed. But did the Sorting hat really have to put me in Slytherin? I thought that was only for purebloods. Well, this could be a good time to mess with some snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I started this a long time ago, forgot about it, and just got back into it. Here is the first chapter. it is mainly development in this chapter, but you need to know it. Please stick with it. I think you will like. Shout out to my Beta Lord_Sir (aka my cousin). I'm revising the previous chapters so reread it first!! Mostly I changed her name to Robin, other then that not any major changes

“You don’t want to be sorted into Slytherin,” the boy who had just walked into Robin Blake’s once empty compartment and plopped down on the bench opposite said. He had dark hair that stuck up on every direction, as well as glasses. He was twirling his wand around his fingers nonchalantly, obviously trying to show off. He had been followed by a horde of red heads, as well as two blondes.

“What if I wanted to be in Slytherin?” Robin said, slightly irritated. It had been a long flight from America, where her parents lived. But when she had found out she was a witch her mum was so ecstatic, she insisted she attend Hogwarts, where she had dreamed of going since she read the Harry Potter books when she was nine, which she now knew were in fact a Wizarding biography that had made it into the Muggle world when a witch names Joanne Rowling passed it off as fantasy. Her mum, or Mére as she called her had been more than happy to pay for flights to London to visit Diagon ally and get her supplies. Her other mum, Mutti had grumbled the entire way there, mostly because Robin and her Mére had been squealing the whole way there. Mére had made sure her daughter was brought up right, on a steady diet of Hogwarts, TARDISes, detectives, Titans and Impalas. And magic. Lots and lots of magic. If her Mére didn’t have a book or show, her Mătușă was sure to have it. Mătușă’s real name was Chris but her Mére had insisted they learn several languages from a young age, and so her aunt was dubbed Mătușă, which is Romanian. She also turned out to be a witch. She had been working on getting Ministry permission to tell them, but now it was of moot point. 

The only red headed boy looked at her incredulously and dropped what he had been holding, which she now saw was instant darkness powder, which would explain the strange “power outage” on the platform as they left. “You WANT to be in Slytherin? Are you Pureblood?” 

“She can’t be Fred, besides our family, they all marry their cousins, we know who all the Pureblood kids are.” The shortest of the girls said, not looking up from the book she was reading. 

“Actually I’m a Muggleborn.” She said, realizing who this lot was. She decided if they were anything like they were in the fan fictions she read; she could probably become really good friends with them. Especially because she, just a minute ago was wishing it was her who had thought to use her stock of the powder to black out the platform. Granted Mére would have wrung her neck if she ever found out, but not as much as she would her Mutti, who had given her the powder. While Mére was inside Florish and Blotts, Mutti and Robin has snuck into Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes where she had filled a bag full of things like Extendable ears, Instant Darkness powder, and Skiving Snackboxes, as well as lots of other products. If Robin heard one person complain about the homework, she would shove her Math work from her old Muggle school in their faces, and sprinkle the wizarding equivalent of Sneezing powder on their pillow. She was very advanced for her age, and was already taking high school Algebra. 

‘Was taking’ Robin thought, ‘Thank you Freckled Jesus.’ 

“I would like to be a Gryffindor,” she said throwing Fred an apologetic smile “Sorry I got my Mutti’s sass. She and Mére have a bet going to see if I break a school record for detentions.” 

The dark haired boy, presumably James or Albus Potter laughed “Good Luck, my uncles hold that record, well, my uncle and my dead uncle.” 

Fred looked proud, “Yep, eight hundred and thirty nine before they flew off in their seventh year. My Dad challenged me to do better. Said he’d pay me a galleon for every detention after I break his and Uncle Fred’s record, But Mum put a stop to that, she said she would deduct two galleon from my allowance every time I got a detention.” He made a disgusted face 

“Who is Mutti?’ one of the blonde boys asked, they were obviously twins. “And James there is a Umgubular ShashKilter on your right shoulder.” 

James lifted a hand and flicked the seemingly empty space just above his shoulder, and a high pitched squeal resounded through the compartment, then the sliding glass door opened and slammed shut. “Thanks Lorcan.” 

The oldest of the redheads, a girl, looked at Robin. “This is Louis,” she pointed the girl who’s head wasn’t stuck in a book, “She is in second year with Molly,” This time she was pointing at the short one with the book. “That’s Fred and James,” she gestured to the chatty boys respectively, “And those two are Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They are all first years. And I’m Dom,” she added as a after thought, sticking out her hand for a shake “I’m in Fourth year.” 

“Robin,” She said taking the hand. 

The door slid open again and they all looked up to see two boys, standing tentatively in the doorway. One was taller, thin, with dark hair and freckles. The other was shorter, but by no means could be called short. He has blonde hair and green eyes. “Do you mind” the shorter one asked, who obviously had more courage to speak to a room full of strangers then the taller one. “There is no room in the other ones.” 

“Sure” Robin answered, “as long as you don’t mind the chattie cathys over there.” She pointed to the floor, where James and Fred had settled into a game of exploding snap. 

“Hey,” Fred said, as the boys took their seats“I take offense to that Red.” 

Robin cast him a look that could only be described as condescending, “Really.” She said “YOU are calling me Red.” 

“Look in a mirror Red.” He said before turning back to his game. 

“It’s a box color.” She said “I was blonde two weeks ago.” 

Fred looked back up incredulously. He seemed to be incredulous a lot. “No.” he said “Are you a Metamorphagus?” 

The two new boys looked confused, which made Robin suspect they are Muggleborns as well. “I just said it was a box color.” Robin said 

“What is a box color?” Molly asked curiously looking up from her book. 

“Hair Dye.” Robin clarified, now realizing what the confusion was all about. “You can change your hair color with it.” 

They all looked fascinated at the idea of using something other than magic to change one’s appearance. She turned to the new additions to their compartment and saw that they were transfixed on the game unfolding before them. The taller one shrunk back when one of the pieces shot its smelly liquid in Fred’s face, splattering him at the same time. 

“Exploding snap.” Reneé explained 

“We know.” The boys responded, smiling at her. Reneé smiled back, knowing instantly that they were also raised on tales of a boy wizard who saved the world. Potterheads. 

The kids they had read about looked at them like they were crazy. “How do you know…?” Fred trailed off. “I thought you were…” James continued, and then stopped. 

“Should we tell them…?” Reneé asked the boys, trailing off to inquire their names. 

“Ryan,” the taller of the two said. “and this is Zack. But everyone just calls us Ri and Ack, not sure why. And no, we most certainly must not tell them, it would only go to their heads.” Ryan dropped a teaser in there, just to spark the Wotter’s interest. 

“Oh yeah,” Ack added “we wouldn’t want them to inflate their egos too much.” 

Reneé decided she liked these boys, and continued. “See if we told them, they would instantly tell the whole school. You know how they are.” 

“Oh yes,” Ri said “we know so much about them.” 

“The time accidently found Hermione’s time turner and went back in time to their parent’s wedding, almost erasing themselves from history.” Reneé said mischievously 

“When they were supposed to be degnoming the garden but instead decided to play quidditch causing one Mrs. Molly Weasley to go on a rampage, forcing them to clean the entire Burrow from top to bottom all day until their parents came to pick them up.” Ack said 

“Oh let’s not forget the time they accidently let loose the entire Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes stock of fanged Frisbees into Diagon Alley, causing mass destruction.” And the three of them dissolved into laughter. 

By this time ever other kid in the compartment was looking at them “They’re Seers,” Molly said in awe “they have to be.” 

This launched them into another fit of giggles, and when they had calmed down, they explained. “No, all our lives we have read books about your world. Actually about your dad,” Ri nodded to James. “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets etc. We were just going off what was in those books.” 

“Who…how?” Fred stumbled on his words. 

“J.K Rowling wrote them.” Ack shrugged “Maybe she is a witch.” 

“Joanne Rowling is our queen.” Robin said, flopping back on the compartment bench 

“Joanne Rowling?” Dom asked “I’ve heard of her.” 

The three Muggleborns looked incredulous. “You have?” 

“Yes, Nana Molly told me about her. They were friends in school. About nineteen years ago she was set to be on trial for breaking the Statute of Secrecy, not sure for what. A few days before her trial she disappeared from the Wizarding world, no one had heard from her since.” She summed up 

The three gave each other shocked looks. “Oh my...” Reneé said 

“Oh my God.” Ri agreed “Do you realize how much the fandom would die if they knew this information.” 

“As much as I’m dying now?” Ack asked 

“As much as I did when Dean opened his eyes at the end of Season nine?” Reneé threw out there. 

“More.” Ack said solomly 

“Okay,” Fred said “if you are done making no sense, I would love to hear more about how I am portrayed in the books. Of course I must be the main character, who gets all the girls.” 

“Ummm,” Reneé said “Most of you aren’t actually in them, and if you are it is only the one chapter epilogue. 

Fred looked offended “That’s not fair.” 

“But anyways the books are about…” 

  
  
  
  
“Last trip for the trolley dears, we will be arriving at the school soon. You might want to put your uniforms on.” The elderly trolley witch said. 

“Thank you.” Robin said, suddenly realizing that it had been hours since they had left the station. In that time she, Ri, and Ack had gotten so used to the Wotters, that she suddenly realized she had made friends with some of the most famous kids in the world. 

  
  
  
  
When they reached the platform, Reneé was glad when she felt Fred grab her arm and start to lead her to where she was supposed to go. With the hundreds of kids swarming around it was hard to hear or see anything. She quickly grabbed onto Ryan’s arm, who had followed her out and he grabbed Zack’s attention. Together they followed Fred, who was still pulling on her arm, out and over to the big, hairy man she was sure was Hagrid. As they got closer she could hear him call, “Right then! Firs’ years, this way please. Don’t be shy! Come on now ‘urry up.” 

“Hello Hagrid.” Fred said with a wave, greeting Hagrid as you would that one friend of your parent’s that is cool and you wouldn’t mind hanging out with. 

“’Ello Fred.” Hagrid greeted with a smile “You know Professor McGonagall nearly quit when she found out there was another Fred Weasley coming to Hogwarts.” 

“So you could say,” Reneé hear Ri say under his breathe “McGonagall was McGonagone.” Reneé burst out laughing, having seen that one on Tumblr a hundred times and every time she had to reblog it. Fred and Hagrid gave her a look that clear said they thought she had gone mad. 

“The only thing that convinced her to stay was that you don’t have a George Weasley to work with.” Hagrid said, smiling again. 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Fred said, slinging an arm around Reneé’s neck “I have Red here to help. Gotta break Dad’s record. He is going to try to intercept the discipline letters before they reach Mum.” 

Hagrid suddenly realized that the platform had cleared of all but the first years. “Everyone ‘ere? Right, follow meh.” He said and set off down a well-worn path. They followed him to a line of boats. “Four per boat.” 

Fred dragged her towards a boat and stepped in, turning to help her, Ri and Ack in. She raised an eyebrow: 

“I know how to get into a boat.” She said 

Fred looked surprised “Most people don’t” he said 

“Most Wizards don’t. And you do when you have my crazy, and large family. Last year we white water rafting in Brazil for a family trip. The year before that we went Skydiving in Bora Bora.” 

Fred scoffed “You don’t know what a big family is.” 

Reneé turned to him indignantly “My Mătușă, er, Aunt, has four kids, and nine kids she employees at her bistro who don’t have parents, or are in bad and/or abusive households, who practically live with her, some of them actually do. My Oncle, has seven kids, but all boys who not one is under six feet tall, not even the one our age. My Mutti and Mére have 10 of us all together, most of us adopted, but a few of us are biological kids, like me.” she looked at his expectantly. 

Fred closed his mouth, which had dropped open. “I stand corrected.” He said stiffly. 

  
  
  
  
“Slytherin!” The Sorting Hat yelled. Robin sat there for a second, uncomprehending. Slytherin? Wasn’t that only for pure bloods? 

As she slipped of the stool Fred caught her eye, looking just as confused as she did. Robin walked over to the table filled with students dressed in green and sat down. She barley registered the rest of the sorting, only looking up when she heard Fred’s name being called, followed quickly by “Gryffindor!” the only other’s that caught her attention were: 

“Zachary Wisnoski” 

“Slytherin!” 

“Ryan Zenn” 

“Slytherin!” 

As Ri and Ack settled in at the table. McGonagall stood, welcomed the new students, and reminded everyone of the rules. As the welcoming feast appeared before them, conversation filled the room. 

“Hi,” a girl with brown hair leaned over and extended a hand. “I’m Anastasia Goyle, Prefect. I didn’t recognize your sir names, are you from out of the country?” 

Robin gave Anastasia her sweetest smile and said, “ Yes, but that’s not why you don’t recognize our sir names.” 

“No?” she asked good naturedly 

“No,” Ack agreed 

“We’re muggleborns.” Ri said flatly 

All conversation in their immediate vicinity stopped, and Anastasia Goyle pulled her hand back slowly. 

  
  
  
  
After a stiffly quiet dinner at the Slytherin table, McGonagall stood “And a reminder that ALL.” She made eye contact with Fred, sitting at the Gryffindor table. “I repeat ALL, Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes products are forbidden.” 

Fred caught Robin’s eyes and gave her mischievous grin ‘More detentions to break that record.’ He mouthed. 

She choked back a laugh and turned her attention back to McGonagall “Any questions?” 

Ack stood up “Yeah,” he said “What’s the Wifi password?” 

McGonagall looked at him sternly, squarely in the eye and Ack gulped, obviously thinking he was in trouble. Without cracking a smile she said, “In honor of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Lemon drop, with a capital L, no spaces.” 

The three looked at each other in surprise, and whipped out their phones. This was going to be an interesting next few years. 


	2. Surprise snakes, we beat you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I thought I had posted this already D:

“They left us behind.” Ri said, once they were in the entrance hall. Dinner was finished, and they had gotten lost in the crowd of students flooding out and to their beds. “I thought the blood prejudice died out after the war.”

“How much do you bet that them leaving us behind was on purpose?” Ack asked

“Five Galleons.” Robin said. She paused, “ I used to say that as a joke to my brother. Now its real.”

They stood there for a minute, smiling and reveling in the fact that they were part of the Wizarding World, one they had only dreamed and written about. 

“Well, what do you say we beat them to the common room?” Robin said

“Hmm, the passage is right behind the Slytherin hour glass, yes?” 

“Leads right into the Common room, behind the tapestry of the snake.” Ack elaborated.

Robin stalked over to the hourglass and pulled out her wand. “Just like Diagon Alley” she whispered “ three up, two across.” She tapped the stone in question and the floor beneath them snapped open, shooting them into a slide of sorts, and snapped shut behind them. They shot down the slide faster then the Dragon Coaster at Universal Orlando, where her family had gone a few years ago, and again her Mutti had grumbled the whole time. Now that she looked back, we saw how many times Mătușă had bitten her tongue, or corrected something as inaccurate. That was just Hogsmeade, Robin couldn’t imagine how bad the new Diagon Alley part would have been for her to not tell them. They were still going down the slide, and on either side of her she cold hear Ack and Ri laughing loudly with her, but she couldn’t see anything but a blur of shadow and stone. 

They slowed to a stop after about a minute of sliding, still laughing. Ack and Ri’s hair was windswept, and she was sure her’s looked worse. She inherited her hair from her Mére, and without fail it stuck up in all sorts of directions, even though it was cut short, just below her jawline. Pulling stray hairs off her lipstick, she said:

“Hurry, or they are going to walk in.”

They all collected themselves and moved quickly out from behind the tapestry, Ri holding the heavy fabric to the side for his two shorter friends. They quickly plopped down on the couch, and arranged themselves in a way that made them seem board, as though they had been there for hours. Just as Ack grabbed a book off the shelves in the corner, and flew over to where they were, diving under Robin’s legs, settling them on his lap, flipping his book open, they heard the stonewall entrance to the common room slide aside and the other students enter. Robin settled her head in Ri’s lap and started to inspect her nails just in time to hear, “Let’s see how those Mudbloods enjoy sleeping in the corridor for the res….” Anastasia Goyle’s voice trailed off as she caught site of them on the couch. Robin yawned and sat up. 

“Oh good, we were afraid you had gotten lost on your way to the common room.” She said sweetly, “We were going to go up to our dorms, but we wanted to make sure you got here okay.”

“Just like I’m sure you would do for us.” Ack said, voice dripping with thinly veiled sarcasm. There was only so far the charade of actually pretending the Slytherins cared could go. 

“Of course.” Anastasia said stiffly. “But we are Prefects and know perfectly well where the common ro…” 

“Then what took you so long?” Ri interrupted innocently 

Anastasia looked indignant and turned to the other new Slytherins. “Girl’s dorms are up that staircase, to the left, and boys, to the right. First years are all the way to the top. There are windows in both dorms, but since we are under the lake, all you will see is the fish and some grindylow. Possibly the giant squid, but he won’t hurt you, unless you provoke him. I should warn you, there is one thing that he hates.”

“What’s that?” a small girl with blonde hair asked in a scared voice

“Dirty blood.” Anastasia said shortly, and mounted the steps to her dorm.

The other first years and older students who had followed them in laughed at their expenses, and started towards the staircase. As the three friends tried to join the group going up, a large, beefy looking girl shoved Robin out of the way, and mounted the steps herself. 

Robin hit Ri square in the chest “Hey!” he called after the beefy girl 

“Sorry, I don’t talk to people of a lesser class.” She said, without looking back

Ack looked like he was going to say something, but Robin cut him off “Don’t worry about it,” she said “She’s not worth it. And if she actually does anything, I’ll just bust out my martial arts moves my Oncle taught me.” She raised her arms and kicked in a perfect rendition of the Crane from Karate Kid.

“That,” Ri said “I want to see.”

When they got to the top of the stairs, which were considerably longer then she had realized, and sadly, this staircase wasn’t enchanted to move, she saw a boy who looked a little like a rat standing outside the boy’s dorms. 

“Sorry,” he said in a tone that suggested he wasn’t sorry at all “Dorm’s full, there were too many boys this year and they had to have several rooms. That one’s your’s” The boy then pointed to a small wooden door, which had a doorframe that was already shorter then Ri was tall. Robin could probably fit easily, but that was because she stood at exactly 5 ft. 

The boys rolled their eyes, and only obliged because they could see that the dorm actually was full to capacity. “I guess we will see you tomorrow Robin.” Ack said

“Yeah,” she said, giving them each a hug in turn “Pray that I don’t have to use the Crane on any of my dorm mates.”

“If you do, record it on your phone and text it to me.” Ri said, returning the hug.

Robin smiled tiredly “You got it.” She said and turned towards the door. It had already been a long day. She heard the door to the boy’s room shut behind her before she realized that she didn’t have either of their numbers.

Robin opened the door to the first year girl dorms and was greeted by five beds along one wall, all occupied, surrounding the bathroom which already had makeup and other toiletries strewn all over, with no room for her’s. A single bed, its mattress and sheets more threadbare then the others, was pushed as far against the opposite wall of the rectangle room as possible. It was pushed right under a not to small, but not to large, round window, where outside she could see what she assumed were grindylow.

‘Thats not how they looked in the movie.’ She thought. Then again when do movies ever get anything right? When she says she wants something made into a movie, she means she want word for word dialogue, scenes exactly as they are in the book, and perfect casting, with no director’s cuts. If she wants it made into a movie, she will gladly sit through seventeen hours of material. She was sure every fandom, and fangirl ever, felt that way.

The other Slytherin girls laughed openly, not even trying to hide their mirth. Robin held her chin high and walked over to the bed, plopping down on it and started to pull out all her bedtime necessities out of her bag. She slipped quickly into her pajamas, which were just a tank top and pajama pants with the scouting legion symbol all over them. Grabbing her toiletries bag, she started to walk to the bathroom, but then realized to do so she would have to pass by every bed that the Pureblooded girls had moved as far from her as possible. That wouldn’t have been a problem, if they weren’t all looking at her as if they would fling curses at her if she tried to get past them. So not thinking, she diverted her path to make it seem like she had always intended to walk out the door and into the hall. She tiptoed past the Boy’s dorms, to knock lightly on Ri’s and Ack’s. 

There was the sound of shuffling, and then the door creaked open. A tired looking Ri peaked his head out, now ready for bed and clad only in pajama bottoms. Robin flushed and said, “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were already asleep.”

“We weren’t.” Ri said, yawning

“Lies.” Robin heard Ack’s muffled voice call accusingly. 

“Do you need something?” Ri asked, ignoring Ack. Ack was turning out to be a rather grumpy companion. 

“Um, can I use your bathroom?” Robin asked sheepishly “Let’s just say cobras are guarding mine.”

Ri pulled the door open wider, letting her slip in. “Seriously? They won’t even let you in the bathroom?”

“Well, the all pulled their beds around the door as far from mine as they can get, and I really don’t want to walk past that right now.” The room was small, but plenty big enough for the two canopy beds that occupied it. Each with emerald green curtains, you could already tell two very different boys lived here. On what she figured was Ack’s side of the room (judging on the lump in the bed) stuff was strewn all over the place, cloths already littering the floor where he had thrown them out of his trunk. Ri’s side of the room, was immaculate, with everything tucked in just the right spot. Everything was folded neatly and beside his bed was a picture of a woman.

“My mom.” Ri said when he saw what she was looking at. “She has been raising me alone, I am kinda worried about how she will do with an empty house.”

“You can borrow my owl to write her if you would like. She is in the owlery.” Robin said

Ri instantly brightened “That would be fantas….”

“Great!” Ack’s still muffled voice exclaimed from under his pillow, which had been what muffled his voice earlier too. “He loves his mom, she has an owl, can we go to sleep now.”

“Grouchy.” Robin teased, but slipped into the bathroom, did her business, took a shower, and brushed her teeth. 

“Thanks.” She whispered when she came out

“Welcome” Ri groaned, already half asleep. All she got from Ack was a snore. 

Grinning, and feeling a little better, she tiptoed back to her room, cold shooting through her body from her toes that were skimming alone the cool stones. 

She opened the door to the dorms room as quietly as possible. The lights in the dorm were out, and soft breaths filled the room. Relieved not to have to hear rude comments whispered, or possibly straight out, she padded softly past the closest bed, and moved to walk to the green glow coming from the window she knew was just above her’s. She tripped on a stray shoe and stubbed her toe on a trunk. She squeaked in pain. Pausing to make sure she didn’t wake anyone, she continued to her bed.

“Bitch.” She heard from a bed in the middle of the room

Her eyes threatened to cry, but she managed to make it all the way to her bed before the first tear fell. As she lay looking out the window, threw her silent tears she saw the giant squid. Even stranger was that she could have sworn it was waving a tentacle at her

“Maybe I do have a friend in this dorm.” She thought with a watery smile. She just hoped Fred didn’t think any less of her and the other two boys just because they were sorted into Slytherin.


	3. Welcome unofficially to the Gryffindor House, Dragon Riders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumors to what wifi is are pretty cool. Also I have awesome Ninja skills, fyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. End of Senior year sucks time wise.

Slam!

Robin shot up and out of her bed, sheets flying everywhere, taking a defensive stance. Usually when she is woken up by a loud noise it is one of her six brothers pulling some sort of prank on her. Even though she could draw them on, she did not appreciate Marshall shaving off her eyebrows. The great thing about her parents though, was that if someone else started it, nair in her brother’s shampoo was perfectly okay. The best part was Marshall loved his hair, and often spends more time on it then Robin and her three sisters combined. Here Meré had tried to make them stop pranking each other, but when Mutti’s tea was discovered to have a cow’s eyeball floating in it, she didn’t really have a leg to stand on.

She only let down her defensive stand when she heard the lock to the bathroom slide into place. She realized that all the other girls had fled to the bathroom and locked themselves inside. The big oak door looked as though it could withstand an earthquake (‘Did they get earthquakes in Scotland?’)

“At least they didn’t see my awesome ninja skills, she thought ‘now it will still be a surprise when I round house kick their faces instead of using my wand.’ She grabbed her toiletries bag and a clean uniform, and made her way across the hall and up the boy’s stairs. When she got to Ri and Ack’s door, she knocked loudly, assuming that they were still asleep, if yesterday was any indication.

A now fully dressed Ri opened the door, his new uniform immaculate. The Slytherin Crest was on the left of his cloak, almost as a reminder of what they were about to face in a little over an hour.

“You know, if you’re going to be knocking on our door this often, we are going to have to either get you a special knock so we know weather or not we want to open the door, or we will just set up a spot for you on the floor. There are enough blankets to make it comfortable.”

Robin smiled “I hope it doesn’t come to that, but I might just take you up on that offer; they locked me out again.” She responded. Ri moved aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. The room was exactly the same was it was last night, except this time Ack’s blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere, and he himself was sprawled across the bed, still snoring.

“I can’t seem to wake him up.” Ri said “The only reason I now he is still alive is because of the _really loud_ snoring.” Robin laughed at the irritated look on Ri’s face.

“You know,” she said looking at Ack, wrinkling her nose a little at the drool on his pillow “The spell for silence is Muffliato.” She said “And the and movement is swish flick swish…” she pulled out her wand

“No,” Ri said as she took out her wand. “ You don’t know if that was true, and you aren’t experienced enough, and you cannot cast a spell on a person the first time you cast one.” He moved to grab her wand, which she snatched back against her chest.

“I’m not going to cast the spell on him, just the draperies.” She said, glaring at him “Same as Harry did when he was studying his spell book sat the Dursleys. Even If I mess up, which I highly doubt, seeing as we have been studying this stuff for years through the books and Hogwarts is Here, it won’t hurt Ack, only the drapes.”

Ri thought about it, and slowly said “I guess you are right. But Hogwarts is Here is no guarantee …” he was interrupted by Robin casting the spell with a sharp, quick “ ** _Muffliato_**.”

Swish, Flick, Swish.

There was silence in the first year boy’s dorms. After making sure Ack’s snores were just silenced because of the drapes, not by him actually being dead, Ri gave Robin a one armed hug and a kiss on the temple. “Bless you goddess of a good night’s sleep.” And the dissolved into peals of laughter. Perhaps they weren’t as used to the idea of magic as they thought. It was exciting and new and everything they had ever dreamed of. The thrill of preforming her first spell was still coursing through her veins, through that might have just been the feeling of using her magical core, was still there when they finally got their laughter under control.

“I was going to say that Hogwarts is Here is not a guarantee that we know the correct spells and wand movements, but that is a good sign.” He said, pausing for a minute, obviously thinking, he pulled his wand out from under his cloak and pointed it at the book sitting on his bedside table. “ ** _Wingardium Leviosa_**.” He said, and the book floated into the air.

“Shoot, I was hoping you would get it wrong so I could tell you that you were saying it wrong.” Robin said grinning.

“It’s Wingardium LeviOsa, not levioSA.” Ri emphasized, gently settling the book back beside the picture of his mother. “You realize, that if Hogwarts is Here is right, it is probably run by wizards.” He said, sharing the same grin as Robin.

“You realize,” she said, absolutely beaming now “that we know most, if not all of the spells all the way to seventh year.” She said

Ri grinned “The Slytherins won’t know what hit them.”

After Robin got ready, paying extra attention to the parts of her hair that was sticking up in all sorts of directions, she and Ri faced the problem of waking Ack.

“Mutti pours frozen peas on me.” Robin said, after Ri tried flipping the mattress and Ack was still snoring (though they couldn’t hear it, so that’s a plus).

Ri gives her a look. “We don’t have frozen peas.”

“Frozen marbles?” she asked

“Again, we don’t have those.”

“What about…”

“We don’t have frozen grapes either.”

“Shit.” She said. “Water?”

“We don’t…..” he paused, and looked at his wand “wait, we do.”

“ ** _Aquamenti.”_** Ri said waving his wand in a sideways S shape.

Water came gushing out of the tip of Ri’s wand, causing both him and Robin to jump back in surprise. They could hardly see Ack underneath the torrent of water.

“I think you may have been a bit overexcited!” Robin yelled over the noise of the rushing water. A few seconds later, the water suddenly stopped to revel the face of a sputtering Ack.

“What was that for?” he asked from his place in the puddle that had once been called a bed. The comforter and sheets were soaked in magical water, the bedclothes squelching when he shifted his weight to sit up.

Robin couldn’t help but laugh, Ack just looked so funny with his water darked blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face, and spitting water out of his mouth. “You wouldn’t wake up,” She said “so we made you.”

“Because it is almost breakfast and you are not going to make me miss that.” Ri said casting a quick drying charm over the bed and their friend. “So get up and lets go…”

But Ack had already slammed the door to the bathroom. Upon hearing the words breakfast, and miss, he had shot out of bed and was ready in three minutes.

“Let’s go.” Robin said, linking arms with the boys and leading the way to the door.

After 4 attempted trips, 6 shoves, 3 attempted hexings, and about a million glares, they finally made it to the Great Hall. Robin had forgotten that she was worried about Fred despising her now for being in Slytherin until she saw the sea of red heads, with the occasional dark headed one, taking up most of the Gryffindor table. She starts to quietly follow Ri, Ack, and the sea of green until she hears something coming from the Gryffindor table.

“Red!” she hears “Ryan, Zack!” the trio turns around to see none other then Fred standing on the bench waving them over.

“We should probably get over there fast before McGonagall,” whose eyes had narrowed and was looking at Fred as though she was contemplating getting up and flogging him “gives Fred detention or something.”

“Oh no,” Ri said teasingly “He would like that. Perhaps we should wait.”

Robin rolled her eyes at the other two and waded through the read of students over to the Gryffindor table, closely followed by Ri and Ack.

“Morning Red.” Fred says already settling into sausages and eggs. Patting the empty space beside him, plenty of room for the three Slytherins, he gave them an unspoken invitation to sit.

“Don’t we have to sit with our house?” Ack asked

“Technically,” a girl across from Fred said “But other then the Welcome and Farewell Feasts, the teachers really don’t really care.”

“So,” Fred said with an impish grin “Welcome unofficially to the Gryffindor house.”

The three Slytherins breathed a sigh of relief and tossed their legs over the benches. When reaching toward the sausages the trio noticed it had gotten suddenly quite at the table around them. Glancing up, Robin noticed that everyone seem to be whispering to each other. Turning to Fred, who seemed oblivious to this, as asked under her breath “Why is everyone suddenly whispering? Is it because we are here?”

Fred glanced around, seeming to notice for the first time that the usually rambunctious Gryffindors had quieted when his friends walked up. “Oh,” he said dismissally “You three are kind of celebrities around here. No Muggleborn had ever been sorted into Slytherin, and when word got out that all THREE of you are muggleborn, everyone stayed up all night talking about it. Combined with you being from the states, you are kind of oddities. Well, that and everyone is trying to figure out what WiFi is, and why it needs a password. The other Muggleborns aren’t telling anyone, and laughing at those who don’t know. I of course know because Grandpa Weasley is obsessed with that stuff, and finally put in a Connection at the Burrow. Don’t tell Nana though, she would have his head.” He babbled “Right now the general consensus of the others is a Secret society of Dragon riders.” He finished by taking a big bite of his pancakes.

“Let’s not dispel that rumor.” Ri said “That’s pretty awesome.”

“How to train your dragon, Wizard style.” Robin giggled.

Fred looked at her wide-eyed “YOU TRAIN DRAGONS!” he practically yelled. All around them the whispers broke out even more then before, everyone mulling over this information. Fred looked smug “You’re welcome.”

After the last morsel had been cleaned from the plates and the dishes disappeared, the Heads of Houses began wandering around the Great Hall, passing out schedules.

A professor with brown hair got to their section of the table. “Hello kids,” he said tapping the rolls of parchment with his wand. “I am supposed to warn all my Gryffindors that detention at school is common punishment, and if any of you give a teacher need of it, you will regret it. This includes, and I quote ‘Standing on the table and waving your hands around like a Neanderthal.’” He winked at Fred. “I get the feeling this will be an interesting year.” He handed Fred his schedule.

“Thanks Nevi, er, Professor Longbottom.” Fred said, correcting himself “Blimey that will take some getting used to wont it?” 

The three Slytherins met each other’s wide eyes. Neville Longbottom. The Neville Longbottom was standing right there in front of them. They couldn’t believe it. They half expected to wake up any moment in their beds back home, surrounded by the familiar scent of family. Robin’s inner fan girl was itching to get out; she was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement.

“Thanks Dad,” the girl across from Fred, whose name they had discovered was Alice, when she was handed a schedule. She gave him a hug and let him get back to his duties as Head of Gryffindor House.

“There you are.” A jovial voice said behind them “I was looking all over for you. Usually I don’t need to go on a scavenger hunt for my students, they all stay at the Slytherin Table.” They turned to see none other then Professor Slughorn, standing behind them, holding his last three rolls of parchment. “here you are then” he said tapping each with his wand. Spindly letters appeared on the yellowed paper, and they each accepted them graciously. “First class is with me,” Professor Slughorn said “I like to have first years early in the week, so I am on my toes. Many times the new students think they can just throw anything in the potion and it wont explode…” he continued on for a few minutes before realizing they were supposed to be heading to class. “Oh I must be going. Do not be late my pupils.” He said and scurried off.

Fred looked at his schedule to see he also has potions. “Well of course we are going to be late” he complained “ We have to find the classroom and only have three minutes to do it!”

“It’s down the hall from our dorms.” Ack piped up “I saw it on the way in.”

“IT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO GET THERE!” Fred said “Then again” he considered “might get me started on my detentions.”

“Well I’m not going to be late to my first class.” Ri said “Everyone has classes so they shouldn’t be in the common room. He walked towards the huge doors to leave the Great Hall. “Coming?” he called over his shoulder.

Robin ran a few steps to catch up with him. Luckily almost everyone was in their classes now, and almost no one left in the Entrance Hall. Fred looked puzzled when they all ducked behind the Slytherin hourglass, but didn’t question it aloud and ducked too.

“What are we doing?” he whispered

“Watch.” Ack said as Ri pulled out his wand and did the pattern. Fred yelped when the floor beneath them fell away and they went flying straight down. Screaming almost the entire way, he was practically hyperventilating by the time they slowed to a stop behind the tapestry. The three Slytherin were in stiches beside him, wheezing because of the dust. “Your, your face” Ack got out, before laughing again.

Fred was looking at them like they were psychopaths. From his place on the floor; I’m sure they did look the part. “You’re mad” he said wide eyed. Then his face broke into a grin “How did you know that was there? And where are we?” he questioned excitedly.

“Books remember.” Robin said breathily “We are in the Slytherin Common room.”

“Guys we have to get to Potions.” Ri said pulling himself together. He again pulled the heavy tapestry aside to revel an empty common room. Darting across the common room, they sprinted out the entrance and down the hall to the potions classroom.

Slughorn was not yet there so they slipped into the last empty seats they could find, two work benches at the very front of the room. They had just settled in, Ack and Ri sharing a bench, and Fred and Robin sharing the other, when Slughorn walked in.

“Welcome to Potions.” He said warmly “Im sure we will have a few stragglers in a mome…” he stopped abruptly at eh sight of Fred, Robin, Ri, and Ack sitting at the benches listening intently. “How…?” he looked confusedly at the door and back at them. After a moment he dismissed it and continued teaching.

“Today we will be doing a very simple potion, the cure for smelly feet.” He said. “Instructions are on the board,” and indeed they were writing themselves on the blackboard behind him. “Begin.” He said and began walking toward the cupboard to help students find the correct ingredients.

“Come on Red,” Fred said gesturing for her to follow him. When they got to the cupboard and selected their ingredients, Robin thought she saw Fred slip something into his pocket, but dismissed it. When they got back to their table and started to brew the potion, Fred asked “So what state are you from Red?”

“Texas” she said “Gig ‘em.” She gave a thumb up, a symbol that was common around her home and the surrounding area, much to the confusion of Fred.

“What?” he asked

“Nothing,” and added three drops of Armadillo extract to the potion.

Twenty minutes a perfectly brewed potion later, apparently Fred’s Aunt Hermione has been giving them lessons for years, they were waiting for everyone else to finish when Fred slipped something out of his pocket. It seemed to be a plant of some sort.

“Gilleyweed.” He said “Good for more than just breathing underwater.” He pulled out his wand and levitated it over to the Slytherin half of the room. Robin realized what he was doing a split second before he did it. “No don’t!” she said grabbing his arm, but it was too late. The Gilleyweed fell into the boys, who had been rude to Ri and Ack the night before, cauldron. Robin ducked underneath her table and managed to miss most of the potion splatter, only getting a bit on the edge of her robes. The room filled with a clean smell.

“Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Blake!” Slughorn reprimanded. “Detention!”

“But sir!” Robin protested

“Sir she didn’t” Fred tried

“Quiet” Slughorn said angrily. “I have previous commitments tonight so I will have to find another teacher for you to serve you detention with.” He waved his wand and the mess disappeared “You will be informed by owl who that will be, now go” he pointed out the door

“Sir,” Robin said weakly “I didn’t”

“Go.” Robin, feeling like she was about to cry, grabbed her books and walked out of the room without looking at Fred. She got out of the room before the tears started, and walked quickly down the hall, not waiting for Fred.

“Red, wait up!” Fred called

Robin ignored him and continued down the hall

“Red I’m sorry” Fred said grabbing her arm to turn her around.

Robin jerked her arm away and whipped around. “No!” she yelled “Thanks to you I now have a detention for something I didn’t do! If I get expelled because of you I will never forgive you Weasley, I cannot go back to my old school. I can’t! I won’t!” She angrily turned around and entered the common room, shutting Fred outside.


End file.
